Shadow Warriors
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU In the year of 3124, children were created in a lab. Most of these children were blessed with an ancient magic called “Shadow Magic”. These children were soon trained to be powerful warriors of war called “Shadow Warriors”.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Meli and Pika are hers.  
  
/ - Yugi to either Yami or Meli  
  
// - Yami to either Yugi or Meli ~ - Meli to either Yami or Yugi  
  
Shadow Warriors  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Intro  
  
In the year of 3124, children were created in a lab. Most of these children were blessed with an ancient magic called "Shadow Magic". These children were soon trained to be powerful warriors of war called "Shadow Warriors". But one child had too much Shadow Magic to control, only using the powers when they got angry (and I do mean ANGRY). The child was put under surveillance at the lab where the children were created. All background information on the child was erased, and the citizens of Domino City were unaware of this powerful and quite dangerous child. 


	2. Chater 1: The Field Trip

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Meli and Pika are hers.  
  
/ - Yugi to either Yami or Meli  
  
// - Yami to either Yugi or Meli ~ - Meli to either Yami or Yugi  
  
Shadow Warriors  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
The Field Trip  
  
"Yugi, hurry up or you'll be late!"  
"I'm coming!" shouted young Yugi Mouto as he ran down stairs dressed in his school uniform, backpack in tow, "See you later Grandpa!"  
"Have a good time." His grandpa said as he watches Yugi go out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
Yugi was excited as the bus arrived at their destination. He stares happily at the big silver building. "I still can't believe we were all born in there." Said Yugi's friend Joey.  
"I know but it's still cool." Said Yugi.  
"I still sometimes don't get you, Yuge." Joey said as they got out of the bus.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere during the tour, Yugi somehow had gotten separated from his classmates and had gotten lost in the big building. Please let this be the right door. Yugi thought as he opened a door. He sighed when he saw it wasn't the right one, but a small room. Yugi was about to leave when he caught something moving in the glass room that was inside the room. Yugi decided to see what it was.  
//W-Who are you?// a semi-deep voice asked through Yugi's mind.  
Yugi nearly jump out of his skin when he heard the voice. "W-Who said that?" he asked aloud.  
//Please think it out,// the voice said //this room is sound proof and I'm not that good in reading lips.//  
Yugi looked towards the glass room and saw a teenage boy sitting in the corner looking at him with crimson eyes. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise when the boy looked almost like him. Hanging around the boy's neck was a golden pyramid. /W-Who are you?/ Yugi asked, thinking it out like the voice said.  
//I asked the question first.// the voice said again as the crimson eyes stared at Yugi's violet ones //You don't look like the doctors around here, and you look a little bit too young to be one as well.// 


	3. Chapter 2: The One Called Yami

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Meli and Pika are hers.  
  
/ - Yugi to either Yami or Meli  
  
// - Yami to either Yugi or Meli ~ - Meli to either Yami or Yugi  
  
Shadow Warriors  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
The One Called Yami  
  
/I'm Yugi Mouto; I was part of a tour group and got separated. And I'm totally lost./ Yugi finely added /Now who are you, and what are you doing in there?/  
//The doctors call me Yami. I've been here as long as I can remember.//  
Yugi was kind of surprised; he didn't know there was a child here. As far as he had know the children born here where sent to live with loving families or train to be those "Shadow Warriors". Yugi didn't like the Shadow Warriors that much; he didn't like the idea of using kids like himself as weapons of war. Yet as he stared into those crimson eyes of Yami's something inside him wanted him to help the boy. /Want to get out of here Yami?/ he asked.  
Yami blink in surprise for a second. //Yea but.//  
/I can get you out./  
Yami looked at him confused. //But how can you do that?//  
Yugi had to think about that for a while He took off his backpack and searched for a paper clip. /I can pick the lock on the door with it./  
//Are you sure it will work?//  
/Yea, saw it in a movie once./  
Yugi began to pick the lock and within minutes Yami was free. //Let's keeps mind talking. If we make too much noise we could get caught.//  
/All right. I think I have an extra jacket to hide you in./  
Yugi took out his blue-hooded jacket he wore when it got cold and put it on Yami. /There now we can go find the others./  
//Are you sure about this?//  
/Yeah, you can live with me and Grandpa./  
//Really? I've never seen the outside before. It would be nice to have a home.//  
/Yeah, it must have been really lonely in there./  
//Thanks. Thanks for setting me free. I really hope we don't get caught.// They walked down the long hall way hoping to catch up with the tour. //Wait. I'm drawn to this room.//  
/What room? That one?/ They came to a black-steel door. There was a sign on the door it read, PROJECT LIGHT. /I wonder what's in there?/  
//I sense that there's a girl in there. She might need our help.//  
/A double-rescue mission? O.. kay. People really shouldn't be caged up./ They tried the door and surprisingly it opened. They looked to see another glass room. In it was a girl with chest length brown hair and she was wearing a blue gown. She was curled up, sleeping on a white bed. Next to her was a yellow mouse. A real mouse with a blue bow on one ear. /It must be her pet./  
//Yes, it is. I saw the doctors bringing it to this room. I was let out once.//  
The girl began to stir and her eyes opened. Her blue eyes meet Yami's crimson and she jumped up from the bed and ran into a corner. Her pet ran over to her and tried to comfort her. ~How did you get out. And who's that?~  
//It's okay he helped me get out. I wish you could understand me.//  
~I'm sorry, I just want out too. Hi, I'm Meli. Who are you?~  
/I'm Yugi, I can get you out too./  
~Yeah! I'm sorry Yami, I forgot your not that evil.~ In about five minutes, Yugi had released her. ~Me and Pika love you! Thank you. So Yami, were are you going to live?~  
//With this boy and his grandfather.//  
~Cool.~ They continued on their way with Pika fallowing closely behind. Yugi finely caught up with the rest of the group. When they got on the bus to leave no one notice the two extra kids.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
As the bus drove down the street, Yugi sat in the way back with Meli and Yami setting on either sides of him. Meli just sat there holding Pika close to her nervelessly looked around her. Yugi looked over at Yami who was looking out the window in aw as he watched all the buildings go by. Yugi giggled a little at this at the though of Yami acting like a kid at Christmas the way he was acting.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, back at the laboratory, the doctors were put on red alert. "Those two are highly classified and one of them is extremely dangerous."  
"Project Light is very expensive and important element to our experiments."  
"Right, we must find them."  
  
"What about the tour group today? It's the only option."  
"We must hunt them down. Send out a search party to every student that was here today."  
"I'm on it."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you and Yami. You're hospitality is appreciated."  
"No problem, Meli. I don't like the fact that they use people as weapons. So, how do you and Yami know each other?"  
"Well. do you want to tell him, Meli?"  
"As much as I hate to, he must know if he's going to hide us. It all started when I was a baby. As soon as my "birth" was complete, I was put in a special room. I began to develop special powers, ones different from the Shadow Warriors. I was a kindred spirit, but I hated begin caged, so they gave me Pika. She's my pet and my only friend, with the exception of Yami. At first, I hated him. He was considered evil and dangerous. I was often forced to battle him against my will. You see, I was created as a WEAKNESS to the Shadow Warriors. I had the power of Light and I had the ability to stop Shadow Magic. I secretly be friended him and I now understand that he isn't evil, just gifted. He has a "control" to his over whelming amount of magic. I had been through a lot more then him though. I have been thru so many torturous procedures and horrible experiments that I hate having to relive this. Yami, you're lucky! All they did was caged you!" She started to cry and Yami immediately grabbed her and tried to comfort her.  
"We are very grateful you freed us. Meli and I hate it there. Being "born" is a wonderful thing, for normal children like you. For us, it's not that great. We were "born" into a life of coldness, darkness, and scientific statistics. We are sorry to put so much info on you at once, but Meli's right, you must know."  
"I feel sorry for you, but now you have a new life and a family. Grandpa and I will gladly take you in. 


	4. Chater 3: Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Meli and Pika are hers.  
  
/ - Yugi to either Yami or Meli  
  
// - Yami to either Yugi or Meli ~ - Meli to either Yami or Yugi  
  
Shadow Warriors  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
The doctors searched all through Domino with hardly any results. "There is only one more house."  
"Yes, the house of Yugi Motou."  
"If anyone gets a hold of Project Light then our warriors are done for."  
"I know. This must be the house, otherwise we may never find them."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Yugi! It's them, you have to hide us!"  
"I can't go back, please!" Yami begin comforting Meli again as Yugi searched for a hiding spot.  
"I know, we have empty boxes in the Game Shop. You could easily hide in there." He carefully led Yami and Meli downstairs and helped them into two of the boxes found in the back room.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Zoey and this is Dr. Max. We are looking for two children that escaped from our lab, yesterday. One of them is very dangerous and we need to find them right away."  
"My colleague is right. We understand that you were part of the tour, yesterday?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't see anything. I was with the group the whole time. I hope you find them, especially the dangerous one. (Could it be Yami?)"  
"May we look around?" asked Dr. Zoey.  
"Sure. (Please don't find them. My friends.)"  
//They won't you hid us well.//  
~Yeah, thanks.~  
"Sorry for the incontinence," said Dr. Max "Sorry to bother you. Goodbye."  
~Is it safe?~  
//Are they gone?//  
/Yeah, just left. Boy was that close./  
"Yugi time for school!"  
"Kay, Grandpa! You guys wanna come?"  
"Yeah! School!"  
"Hold on Meli, they might look there too."  
"School will be fun, we will blend in."  
"It's risky. If they catch us."  
"They won't. School's to big for them to find you."  
"Yeah! You're so worry some, Yami."  
They got dress and went downstairs. "I can't even recognized you guys. Pika will have to stay home, tho. She's a given on who you are, Meli."  
"I know, she can stay with your Grandpa!"  
"Good idea. Do I look okay in this?"  
"Yeah, great. Let's go or we'll be late."  
"Yeah! I'm going to school; I'm going to school! This jacket really covers up my bandaged arm well." Yami gave both of them a funny look and followed them off to school.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Master Pegasus, we got a problem."  
"What is it Croke, and make it quick." A man with long sliver hair, half was covering one side of his face dress in a fancy red suite sat at a big beautiful table slipping some red wine as a man in black stood next to him.  
"We just receive word from the lab that Yami and Meli had escaped."  
"What!" As a glass of wine got slammed onto the table. "How can that be?!"  
"They don't know sir, all they know is that there are no were in the building."  
"Contact my best Shadow Warriors and have them sent here. Yami and Meli must be captured. Expesully Yami, with his uncontrollable Shadow Magic who knows what damage he can cause. Besides no one in Domino knows he even excisted."  
"Yes sir, I'll get right to it."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
At recess Yami, Meli, and Yugi were playing together. "Push me higher Yugi!"  
"Okay."  
Yami just watched in amazement. *So that's what swinging is.*  
"Hey Yugi, who's the new geeks you're hanging out with?" said a tall, mean looking kid. His name was Ushio and he loved to pick on Yugi. "Answer me!" He grabbed Yugi and threw him on the ground. Meli fell off the swing and started crying.  
Yami watched as his new friend was getting beat up and Meli's continuous crying sunk in. The Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead. "NO ONE SHALL HARM MY FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER AND SISTER!" A wave of power blasted the bullies sky high.  
"A Shadow Warrior run!"  
Yugi slowly got up and looked awful frighten. *He's the dangerous one they were talking about.*  
Meli blinked and immediately stopped crying. As everyone clewed away, Yami powered down. "Great, just great! You've done it now! You gave us away! Now they will find us!" exclaimed Meli, smi-pissed.  
Yami blinked as he looked down at Yugi, a confused look appeared on his face as the Millennium Symbol slowly starts to die. "What's wrong Yugi?" he asked.  
"Y-You're one of them." Yugi studdled.  
Yami once again looked at him confused as the Millennium Symbol completely disappeared. "One of who?" Yami asked.  
"Y-You're one of those Shadow Warriors." Yami gave Yugi another confused look. "You just blew those bullies away."  
"I did? I can't remember doing it." Yami tried to put his hand of Yugi's shoulder but he backed away. "What's wrong? I'm not that dangerous."  
"Yami, just keep your space for now. He's obviously scared." Meli went over to Yugi and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain it to you in more detail later." A white glow surrounded Meli. A wave covered the playground and disappeared.  
"What was that, Meli?"  
"I wiped the memories of what happened so no one can find us."  
"Oh, good idea. Let's get back to class."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, back at the shop, Yami sat near a near by window looking out with this deep look of thought on his face as Yugi, Meli, and Pika sat near by. Yami was trying to remember exactly how and why he was caged for in the first place. *Am I realy that dangerous to be caged up like that?* Yami thought sadly *If so, why an't I remember doing anything like that?* Yami glanced towards Yugi and Meli. *What ever happen today got Yugi very scared of me.*  
Meli noticed how sad Yami was and decided to explain to Yugi more about things. "Listen, I know we told some things before but there's more to it. Yami isn't bad. He seems dangerous but he's really not. He used his powers to help us today. Anyway he can only use his powers when he is extremely mad. Afterwards he doesn't really remember, so that's why he doesn't understand why you're scared. I know him very well, Yugi, and I know he would never hurt us, kay?"  
"Okay, I guess. Thanks."  
Meli placed a hand on his shoulder as Pika jumped up and licked his face. "Why don't you go and cheer Yami up?"  
He went over to the window and frowned to see his friend so upset. "Hey, Yami. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know, I was just surprised, that's all. I'm really sorry." Yugi placed his hand on Yami's shoulder reluctantly. Yami smiled back at him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, "Master Pegasus, Bakura and Malik are here as you commanded sir."  
A smile appeared on Pegasus' face. "Ah, good." He said "Send them in."  
Minutes later two teenagers entered the room. One had long spiky white-ish hair, brown eyes with a tint of crimson, and around his neck he wear a golden ring with some golden with some golden triangle-like pointers hanging from the bottom. The second one had long spiky light blond hair, light violet eyes with a tint of crimson and being held in his hand was a golden rod with two blades at the top. Both boys wear the uniform-like armor of the Shadow Warrior. "You wish to see us, Mr. Pegasus?" said the first one.  
Pegasus got out of his chair and greeted the two boys. "Ah. Bakura, and Malik, my two most favorite and powerful Shadow Warriors." He said "I have a job for the two of you that required your special skills."  
"And that is?" asked the second, Malik.  
Pegasus grabbed a remote and press a button and a huge screen turn on to show an old clip of one of Meli and Yami's battles. "These two escape from the lab yesterday and those dimwitted doctors fail to find them on their own so I called you to search out and find them."  
"Is there anything we should watch out for if we ever uncounted them?" the first, Bakura, asked.  
"Well the girl is part of a special project we are working on call Project Light." Pegasus said "It turns out she has powers that can negate Shadow Magic, but as far as we know she won't use them angenst you. Yami on the other hand. He has vast amounts of Shadow Magic an WILL use it angenst you."  
Bakura and Malik quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "If he has Shadow Magic why haven't he join us?" Malik asked.  
"That's the problem," Pegasus started "He has no control over his magic unlike you. The only why he can use his powers is when he is provoke and when that happen even then he can not control it and afterwards won't even remember what he did or not even know he had those powers. Because of that he is quite dangerous."  
"Do the people of Domino know about him?" asked Bakura.  
"No," Pegasus explained "when we first found out about his uncontrollable powers we erase all the information on him so no one would know."  
"I see," said Malik "So how do you like us to catch them?"  
"Alive, most importantly the girl," Pegasus said, "If you feel you have to destroy Yami then do it."  
"We understand," said Bakura "We'll get right on it." Then Bakura and Malik turned and left.  
*I can't lose my only child. She's all I have left of Cecilia.* Pegasus thought to himself. 


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginning

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Meli and Pika are hers.  
  
/ - Yugi to either Yami or Meli  
  
// - Yami to either Yugi or Meli ~ - Meli to either Yami or Yugi  
  
Shadow Warriors  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
New Beginning  
  
It was soon morning, "Wake up," Yugi said happy "I'm taking you two to the mall."  
"The mall." Yami started slowly "Are you sure, Yugi?"  
"Yeah, yeah. We get to go shopping! C'mon Yami!" Meli said as she yanked him and started dancing around the room with him. Pika just laughed at the situation.  
"I don't think this an good idea!" said Yami now frustrated.  
"It will be fun, I promise." Said Yugi, trying to clam him down. Pika stopped laughing and hopped on Meli's shoulder, hoping to get to go.  
"Sorry, Pika. You can blow our cover. Mommy will bring you something, kay?" she smiled and went downstairs. Yami looked on in confusion and followed reluctantly.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bakura and Malik drove down the street in Malik's motorcycle, Bakura riding in a near by sidecar. "So," Malik yelled out over the noise of the engine "Where do you think we should start looking?"  
Bakura smirked. "Let's head over to the mall," he yelled back "If I guess correctly, who ever they are staying with will properly take them there."  
"Brilliant plan, Bakura. Let's motor." Malik shouted as he speed up his bike and headed off to the Domino Mall.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"This outfit is really cute. Whaddya think?"  
"You look nice," said Yugi.  
"Wow!" said Yami looking at Meli in a whole new way.  
"Hey, don't look at me that way! Are you checking me out?!"  
"No.no, you just look really pretty," Yami said trying to recover. Yet it was hard to tell cause he was blushing still.  
"We need to go to the toy store so I can by something for Pika."  
"Okay, let's go."  
Lurking in the corner was Bakura and Malik. "Master Pegasus, we've located them but we're in the mall so we can't attack."  
"Good work, wait for them outside."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After words, Meli, Yugi, and Yami were walking outside. "I hope Pika loves this toy and the little dress I brought her."  
"I'm sure she will." Said Yugi.  
"Let's just get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Hold it right there!"  
"Bakura! Malik!"  
"You can't make me go back!" shouted Meli. Bakura grabbed Meli by her hurt arm. "Oww!"  
"Remember, I want her alive!" said Pegasus on the walkie-talkie.  
"Sorry master," said Malik as he made Bakura let go.  
"BIG MISTAKE!" said a power up Yami.  
"Let me handle it!" shouted Meli. A wave of white light sent the two Shadow Warriors flying.  
"RUN!" shouted Yami as he grabbed Yugi and a now weakened Meli. They ran home as fast a possible and were at the door in about five minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Grandpa! Help!"  
"What's wrong? Oh my gosh, she needs help."  
He took her from Yami's arms and lay her on the couch. Yugi sat on the opposite couch catching his breath. Meli made some weak grunts and Yami just paced back and forth. "Will she be okay?"  
"Yes, she'll be fine. With some rest and a new bandage on her arm she'll be okay."  
"Yami sit down, it's okay now." Yugi got up and yanked his friend by the shoulder to get him to sit down.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Meli woke up with Yami staring at her and Yugi sleeping on the other couch. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine now," replied Meli.  
She struggled to get up. Pika jumped on her and tired to get her to lay back down. "You shouldn't try to get up. We just barely escaped from Bakura and Malik." Meli took Yami's hand and fell back asleep. He smiled at her and sat down next to her. He soon fell asleep as well.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Yami woke to see Yugi and Meli gone. His eyes widen in fear, then he heard voices in the kitchen. "Thanks for helping me to the table Yugi," said Meli.  
"Pikachu!" (C'mon, let's eat.) said Pika.  
Yami let out a sigh and went into the kitchen with the others. He felt a strange overprotection towards Meli, a warm feeling that he always felt around her. *Maybe I'm starting to like her. But why would I have a crush on her?* He just left it at that and took a seat next to Yugi.  
"Hey Yami, we didn't wake you." said Yugi.  
"Dinner's ready guys," said Grandpa Moto.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner continued in silence; however Yami kept looking at Meli. After dinner was finished everyone sat and talked. "Something, the matter, Yami?" asked Meli as Yami was starring yet again.  
"Huh? No, no, no. Nothing's the matter," he said, his fare now turning a bright red. Meli began to blush too. She looked at Yami as if saying 'I know you have a crush on me its okay.'  
"Pika?" (What's up).  
"Let's go watch a movie or something," said Yugi.  
"Good idea," replied Meli. Everyone went into the living room and Yami sat between Yugi and Meli.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The three were watching Twister. It came to affrighting part when the tornado was tearing through the Drive-Thru theater. "Ahh!" said Yami and Meli simultaneously as they grabbed each other. Both blushed and let go.  
Yugi just laughed at them. "It's not that scary you guys."  
"Everything alright in there?" asked Grandpa Moto.  
"It's fine, Meli and Yami were just scared."  
"Okay, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."  
"Okay!" Yugi replied.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was time for bed and Meli and Yami had fallen asleep holding each other. Yugi just smiled at them and didn't know if he should wake them up. He hesitated and nudged them. "C'mon guys, its too cold to sleep on the couch." No reaction came from them. "I know, I'll try the mind link." /Guys, guys let's go and sleep in my bedroom, it's warmer then the couch./  
//Huh? Yugi?//  
/Yeah, I tried waking you guys up so we could move to my bedroom./  
//Oh, Sorry.//  
/I'll try Meli./  
Yami just nodded. Yugi gently got Pika awake and had her sit on the couch while he tired to reach Meli. ~NO! Leave me alone! Dad, how could you let them do this! Get away! Everyone leave me alone! Stop!~  
/Meli, Meli wake up!/ "I can't reach her, she's having a nightmare."  
//Let me try. Meli, it's only a nightmare! You must wake up!//  
~Yami? Is that you? Help me!~  
//Have Pika use thunder shock, she's stuck in her nightmare.//  
/Kay./  
"Pikachu!"  
"Help! What the.?!"  
"Are you okay?" asked Yugi.  
"You had a nightmare. C'mon let's go up to the bedroom and go back to sleep." Meli began to cry and Pika comforted her as Yami held her closer.  
"It's okay, it was just a nightmare. C'mon, my room's warmer," replied Yugi. They all went upstairs, Yami still holding Meli and Yugi holding Pika. "Goodnight guys," said Yugi as he turned out the light.  
"Goodnight."  
"*sniffle*..night..*sniffle*"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Morning guys," said Yugi. Yami just blinked and slowly sat up. Both looked at Meli and Pika to see them sleeping soundly. "Let's get breakfast and let them sleep. She did had a rough night." Yami nodded and they headed down the stairs.  
~Wait guys!~  
"Hold on Yugi, Meli's up."  
"Sorry!" he shouted form the bottom of the stairs.  
~You could have wake up Pika and me.~ Meli yawned.  
"You were sleeping so soundly and you."  
Yami shook his head. //Don't remind her, it's too much trauma.//  
/Right./  
"Well, are we gonna eat breakfast or just stand around staring?"  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Yugi replied. They continued downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Yugi, there's some mail for you. It's a very important letter from the laboratory. I think they're looking for your friends." Yami and Meli gave Yugi freighted looks.  
"It's okay, they won't find you. I won't let them take you." He opened the letter and read it.  
  
You have my Hikair Warrior and my most dangerous Shadow Warrior and I want them back. If you don't return my daughter and my warrior you will face sever consensuses.  
  
Sincerely, Maxmillion Pegasus  
  
"Uh no! We're in big trouble!" Meli started to cry. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of it. You're my friends and I won't let them take you."  
"He's right, Meli. I believe we are safe with him," said Yami trying to calm her.  
"I'm not going back there!" shouted Meli. A white wave of power hit Yami and he flew into a chair and fell. "Yami! I'm so sorry!"  
"It's.okay...you're just.upset," he said struggling to get up.  
"Meli please calm down, I promise they won't get you." Said Yugi trying to help.  
"I'm sorry," she started to cry.  
"Please.don't.cry. It's okay," said Yami as he went to comfort her.  
"No wonder those other warriors were after you." *I can't believe friends are a Hikari Warrior and dangerous Shadow Warrior. Pegasus will not take them. I'll make sure they are safe.* Yugi thought to himself. "Meli, this may not be the right time, but I have a question. Is Pegasus really your father?"  
"You have a right to know. Yes, I was created using Cecilia, his dead wife's, DNA. I'm his only child and all he has left of her. I am a Hikari Warrior and the only daughter of Pegasus. At first I loved him, but then all these experiments started and then I got mad at him. He did give me Pika, but she became my only friend, before Yami." She went over to Yami and hugged him.  
"It's okay, I know Yugi will protect use," said Yami as he held her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"We will protect you, don't worry." Replied Meli a few minutes later.  
"We'll use our combined powers make sure you're safe," said Yami agreeing with her.  
"Thanks guys, but you guys are who need the protecting."  
"Pikachu." (It's okay guys).  
"C'mon Pika let's go get ready for the day," said Meli.  
Yami and Yugi decided on what to do on a sunny Saturday while the girls got dressed. "How about the mall?"  
"No, you remember how that went."  
"The park?"  
"No, too dangerous."  
"How about the arcade?"  
"That's sounds good. We could blend in there."  
"What about the arcade?" asked a now dress Meli. Pika had on her new dress. Yami just stared. Meli blushed and sweat dropped.  
//Sorry.//  
~It's okay, I'll take it as a compliant.~  
"So are we going to the arcade or what?"  
"Yeah, let's go Yami."  
"Pika, Pika?" (Can I come?)  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt. They already know, so I guess she can come." Pika ran up to Yami, knocked him down, and licked him.  
"Let's go already," said Meli impatiently.  
"Yea, c'mon," replied Yugi. Yami fallowed and the left for the arcade.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Again Yami just looked dumbfounded as Meli and Yugi played a fighting game with Pika cheering them on. *So that's a fighting game.*  
"Yami, you wanna play? I'm tired of Yugi beating me," said Meli.  
"Uh, sure. How do you.?"  
"I'll show you, Yami," replied Yugi.  
"I'll think I'm going to try that dancing games," said Meli "Come Pika." Pika hopped on her shoulder and they walked towards a Dance Dance Revolution game.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile back at Pegasus' mansion, Pegasus sat reading a comic book. He was laughing out loud until a man in black interrupted him. "Sir?"  
"What is it? I was in the middle of the best part.!"  
"I just thought I'd let you know Malik and Bakura had recovered. I have also been informed that Yugi Motou has received the letter you sent."  
"Good, you are free to go." *My during daughter, you have developed your powers well. However, I never expected you to make friends with such a dangerous weapon. I must take you back and away from such a dangerous child.*  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Yugi, I'm hungry. I think Pika is too."  
"Now that you mention it."  
"Okay, I get the point guys. I known great burger place where my friend works. C'mon let's go eat." They all left for Burger World.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys, welcome to Burger World. Hey Yugi, who's your friends?"  
"Oh, this is Meli, Yami, and Pika."  
"Hi, I'm Tea. What'll you have?"  
"I'll have my usual, how about you guys?"  
"I'll have what you'll have," said Yami.  
"Ditto," said Meli.  
"What you have cutie?" Tea asked Pika.  
"She'll have the kid's meal, thanks." Replied Meli.  
"Okay, I'll be back with your food."  
"Thanks, Tea." Said Yugi as she walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
After everyone finished his or her food the gang got up to leave. "Wait up, Yugi! I'm off work now!"  
"Sorry, Tea was it? Yugi, Yami wait!"  
"Pikachu!" (Guys, wait!)  
"Uh, Yugi? I think we should wait," said Yami.  
Yugi began to slowdown. "Oh, hey Tea. You want to hang out with us?"  
"Yeah, that's why I had Meli stop you."  
"C'mon then let's go back to my house."  
"I really wanted to the park," said Tea.  
"Uh, we can't. I have to tell you something." Yugi begin to explain to her.  
"Oh my! I had no idea," she replied.  
"You can't tell anyone, Tea."  
"I understand. Let's get to your house."  
"That was really close, going to the park would have been dangerous," said Yami. The gang all arrived at Yugi's house.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Grandpa, Grandpa! I'm home!"  
//I since something's not right.//  
~Me too.~  
"Pika!"  
"Is everything, okay, Yugi?"  
"No, I don't think so. Tea, I think you should go home. It might be too dangerous."  
"Okay, see you later. Hope everything's okay."  
/Can you guys help me find Grandpa?/  
~Yeah, sure.~  
//Yes, we will help.//  
Just then Yugi found a note on the counter. "NO! They've taken Grandpa!"  
"That can't be a good thing. I'm sorry Yugi," said Meli.  
"Everything will be alright, we have to move fast though." Yugi began to cry and get upset. Yami started stared at him and become enraged. "Let's do this!" he yelled.  
"Right, c'mon Yugi. We will get Grandpa back."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They left for Pegasus' mansion and arrived shortly. "Sir, they are here as you requested."  
"Good, I'll be right there. Bring our prisoner to the main hall."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome to my mansion. I see you brought your friends with you." Said Pegasus as he greeted the three of them.  
"Just give me back my Grandpa!" cried Yugi as he buried himself in Meli's arms.  
~It's okay Yugi. Clam down, you don't need to worry.~  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!"  
"Oo, someone's getting business like. Malik! Bakura!"  
"You called, sir?" asked Bakura. In a split second the two warrior had Yami in a tight grip. Meli was too preoccupied with Yugi to notice  
//Meli, make them let me go.//  
~Huh?~  
"Yami! Let him go!"  
"My sweet little daughter, it's for your own good. He is too dangerous. Come here to me."  
"NO! You let them hurt me!"  
"I'm sorry, I promise no more. You'll come live with me."  
"Really? Daddy, do you mean it?"  
/Meli! Don't we have to get Grandpa and Yami back./  
~Oh, yeah. Yami, hold on.~  
"Dad? Do you promise to give Yugi his Grandpa back?"  
"Yes, he's right here (he points to his left). Just come to me and I'll return Yugi's Grandpa."  
Meli started to walk towards him. //No, don'!//  
/Meli!/  
"LET ME GO!" cried Yami.  
"Wait!" said Meli "Yami's my friend, you must let him go!"  
"No, he's to dangerous! Come here!"  
"No, you're a horrible father!" She power up and blasted Pegasus, the guards, and the warriors sky high.  
"Wait, Meli, please."  
"No, Pegasus. You were a bat father." With that Meli, Grandpa, Yugi, and a hurt Yami left for home. The only casualties were two bad Shadow Warriors and a heart broken Pegasus. "C'mon guys, let's go home." Said Meli. She had a sleeping Yugi in her arms, Pika on her shoulder, and grandpa was helping Yami. They arrived home and went into the living room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Meli laid Yugi down and covered him with a blanket. Grandpa laid Yami on the couch, "Meli you should probably rest too. I'll be in the kitchen." Meli climbed on the couch and snuggled next to Yami. She looked Yugi's sleeping on the couch and soon feel asleep. 


	6. Chapter 5: Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Meli and Pika are hers.  
  
/ - Yugi to either Yami or Meli  
  
// - Yami to either Yugi or Meli ~ - Meli to either Yami or Yugi  
  
Shadow Warriors  
  
By Yami-Yugi  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
Grandpa walked in a few hours later to see everyone sleeping soundly. He walked away and left them sleep more. Meli begin dreaming about her new life. *Oh Yami I'm glad that you love me. I have the same feeling too. And Yugi, thank you for talking me in. I'm so glad to have a happy home.*  
//Me too.//  
~Huh?~ Meli awake and her and Yami's eyes met. Her blue eyes meeting his crimson, both smiling. ~We are one happy family aren't we?~  
//Yes we are, I never could have imagined that one boy could have changed our lives for the better," both of them mind linked, while still looking at each other.  
/What are you guys talking about?/  
The two looked to see Yugi awake and staring at them. //We were.//  
~It's nothing, Yugi. We're just happy.~  
The three of them got up and want into kitchen. "You woke up just in time. Supper's ready."  
"Thanks Grandpa, c'mon guys." Everyone sat down at the table. Everyone was happy and Meli and Yami felt warm knowing their lives would be happy form now on. The two warriors swore to only use their powers for good and to never hurt anymore again.  
  
End 


End file.
